High School Hell Cat
by ladie21
Summary: When Giselle Shepard returns back to Tulsa, after splitting a year earlier the secrets she's kept turns life upside down. Can she help Pony boy get over the death of Johnny and help Heal Soda's broken heart when she was the one to break it before Sandy.
1. Chapter 1

High school Hell cats

Summary: When old friends move back in to the neighborhood all hell brings back as secrets come out in to the open.

You call us hoods and say that we're no good

Cause we feel so good when we're being bad

Were high school hell cats

On our own

High shcool hell cats

Almost grown

We loving being bad cause it sure feels good

Smiling at the sight of Johnny's cheesy grin as we left the movies I couldn't help but be in a good mood. It was a rare thing to see Johnnycakes in such high spirits, and Pony was always on cloud nine after seeing a good movie. Slinging my arms around their shoulders affectionately enjoying their youthful innocence. Pony was still fresh faced and unspoiled by the divided town we lived, in but Johnnycakes was more like me. We been mistreated and seen too much to see the world through rose-colored glasses. Maybe that was why I doted on him, treating him like Dally minus the pep talks about being tough.

Stopping we watched the sun's decent before heading towards the East Side. These two were one of the few I could not be a tough hood chic around. Being Tim Shepard's twin sister had pretty much labeled me trash and their was always someone with something to prove. Taking in my tight black skirt, and polka dot halter I could see how some people might think badly of me, but if it was one thing I had learned for my brother it was to not care. It made life a lot more fun, besides no matter how much you dressed or how smart you were a greaser was still a greaser in this town. Sides, I'd been with Soda Pop Curtis for the past three years and he, the gang, and his family likes me just fine.

Hell I spent more time there than I did in my own broken home. Usually I slept in the room with Pony, cause unless I was recovering from a beating sleeping with Soda was pretty much out of the question. A while back they had even gotten a cheap twin bed, and placed in Pony's room so I'd have a place to crash. If I was totally honest with myself, the Curtis family was the only thing keeping me from turning in to a total hood like the rest of my family. Mom and Pop C treated me like the daughter they never had, and thinking of the way Mrs C and me had girl talk sometimes I think she accepted me that way. What Soda saw in a girl like me was still baffling, he said I was special, and I thought he was mental for it. As Tulsa's hottest male he could have any gal he wanted Soc or Greaser. Other than my amethyst colored eyes there really wasn't much to awe inspiring about Giselle Shepard. Slowing as I noticed the little Stang creeping behind us I frowned. Soc's this close to greaser territory weren't just out for a joy ride. Calmed by the feeling of my blade neatly tucked in to the waistband of my skirt I played it cool. The pink pear handled piece was my pride and joy, swiped for my by Tim when we were just ten. I never left home without it.

"Look fellas when I say run I want you to make for the house, and don't look back you dig?"

"We can't leave you here Giselle my family would skin us," Pony said his jaw setting stubbornly

"Look I'll be right behind you," I said even though we both knew it was a lie; I'd never run from a fight in my life.

"Look, I don't want this kind of life for you yet, you're thirteen you have a while yet before you get in to fights with these shit heads, sides, I'm a Shepard, this is in my blood."

"You're as much a Curtis as you are a Shepard," Johnny said making me love him even more than I all ready did as Pony nodded his head agreement.

"Run," I said making sure they were well on their way around the corner before I turned to face the two boys getting out of the car with my switch blade ready.

"Well what do we have hear boys?"

"Trouble," I said laughing as they paled realizing just whose sister I was. I'd made a name for myself too in this town, but mostly out of need for survival.

"Shit man, fucking with her could start a war," The smaller of the two said looking uneasy as he glanced at the car still running a few yards away.

"You aint worth it, whore," The other said spitting at my feet as he turned to follow his friend back down the path he'd come from.

Smirking I picked the bottle I'd been eyeing out of the trash heaving it hard enough to break the windshield of the car that's just gotten in before breaking in to a sprint as I let out a loud whoop.

"Damn it felt good to be a hood!" I thought smirking as I ran in to the Curtis house only a few minutes behind Pony and Johnny.

"Told you I'd be right behind you," I said grinning as I plopped myself on to Soda's lap.

"Hiya baby," I said laughing as he shook his head slowly , the worry and tension quickly disappearing. That's why we were go good together, he lived to have fun and be happy and I was just plain wild.

Shaking my head at the last good memory I had before my life shattered in to a million pieces I took a long drag off my cigarette.

Pulling up to the house I had once called home, I wondered once more if I was doing the right thing. Tim had called me asking me to come back, and I had packed up my things strapped Ace, and Poppy in to their carriers, and headed down from Oklahoma City. When he'd said Pony needed me, and told me what had went down with Dally, and Johnnycakes it was the only choice I had. Dally had been like another brother once as much as he hung around with Tim, and Johnny had always deserved so much more than the hand he'd been dealt in life. Flicking the rest of my cigarette out the window I exhaled the smoke gearing myself for what lied ahead.

"Well guys mommy's home, I hope everyone's ready to see Giselle Shepard again," I said putting the car in park before making my way to the back, and unbuckling Poppy, and Ace.

"Welcome to your new home guys," I whispered careful not to wake them as I made my way up the stairs. The house was Tim's now since Dad passed, and mom moved up North to live with her sister.

"Hey big sis," Curly said making me smile gratefully was he opened the door before I even knocked.

"We been looking out for you all morning," he said kissing my cheek before taking Ace.

"So this is my little nephew," he said beaming as he took in the golden skin, and wavy brown hair that I had greased up and put a tiny swirl in.

"Man his hair is tuff looking already." He said smiling.

I'd never seen my brother so gentle with any one. Not even Angela when she was born, it had been Tim who had been the caretaker up night changing diapers, and giving bottles when I wasn't around and our parents were bombed out of their minds.

" Check out the mop on Poppy's head," Angela said grinning as she relieved me off my other burden.

They were almost two years now, and starting to get pretty heavy.

" I can really see the Curtis traits in Poppy, she's going to be a heart breaker just like her Father," Tim said smiling as I threw myself in his arms, and let the tears I'd been holding back for two and a half long years fall.

" It'll be okay Gigi," he whispered gently stroking my hair.

Tim had always been really gentle with me, and it was no secret that he held a special place in his heart where I was concerned. Back when we had been growing up our parents hadn't been bad, we could still remember the good times together, and I knew what he was like before this life had hardened him. Of course the fact that we were twins also had a lot to do with the strange bond we had always shared.

"He'll hate me Timmy, but for Pony's sake I'll head over there and try to snap him out of it," I said sighing.

After all this time I still thought of that kid as my own little brother.

"You going to head over there now? Cause I can finish up here," He said gesturing towards the car filled to the brim with my things.

"Yea, I might as well get it over with," I said sniffing as I swiped at my eyes.

"By babies, be good for your Uncles and Auntie," I said kissing their downy heads before sticking my hands in my jeans and headed down the all to familiar streets.

Running a hand through my dark locks I wondered what they would see. The years had wrought a few changes, and I had filled out now, the ultra skinny tomboyish figure I'd held as a teen totally eradicated. I had my hair pulled in to a high ponytail now, and wore a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black halter. I had always looked like a hood, but my time away, taking care of Poppy and Ace had hardened me more. Pausing a few feet away from the house I decided to go for stealth and headed around to the back where I knew Pony's room sat. Lifting myself up on to the seal I tapped on the glass lightly smiling when Pony came to the window and his eyes widened with shock. Unlatching the window he helped me in, drinking me in like he thought I was a figment of his overactive imagination.

"Giselle?" He whispered shaking as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm here baby, I'm back for good," I said kissing the top of his forehead as I rocked him slowly.

Damn, but he looked awful. Johnny had been his best friend, almost like a brother, and he was taking his death hard. I'm sure seeing Dallas shot down wasn't an easy pill to swallow. The stubborn son of gun hadn't died though, he was still hanging on at the hospital, and five bullet wounds to the abdomen had him in critical condition after a month and a half. Tim said it had been touch and go there for a while, but at least now he was somewhat stabilized.

After his parents had died I'd been the only form of feminine guidance left for Pony until I split town. He'd always thought of me as an older sister because I'd been dating his brother for so long, but after that we'd grown even closer.

" Why didn't you come back Gigi?" he asked stepping back to study me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prodigal Daughter Returns

"Trust me when I say I had two very good reasons that I will explain very soon," I whispered wondering if Soda had moved on with another girl; if he'd even want children by me anymore. I knew he was too sensitive and fine to still be solo after all this time. Though I had never seen any one else after leaving.

" Is he?"

"No he's not seeing any one, he was for a while, you might remember her Sandy Rate," he said making me frown.

She'd always had eyes for Soda, and she'd been gorgeous to boot.

"What happened?"

"She got pregnant, and it wasn't by him," He whispered making my heartache, even though a part of me rejoiced.

"He was pretty shaken up about it, but he's finally starting to get better now."

"Is anyone else here?" I asked nervously glancing towards the door when he nodded.

"Yeah, the gang, Darry Soda Steve, Two bit."

"They think I'm doing home work, that's why they aint come barging in here yet."

"Look Gigi, I'm happy to see you and all, but Soda took it real hard when you left, I mean mom and dad, and then you all in a couple of months," he said shaking his head as he eyed me wearily.

"Pony, I know I screwed up, but I felt like it was my only choice at the time, I know I need to fess up, and I will, but I'm here for you Dally, and Johnny," I said chocking on the name as I fought back tears.

I knew if I'd been here things have never gone down that way. I always watched out for my youngest boys, no way Johnny Cakes would've been caught out there in the park with some Soc's. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. There was another sin to add to my long list, and more guilt to bear. Thinking back to the night of the accident I locked eyes with Pony knowing we were thinking about the same thing.

Flash Back

"Here guys I made lunch," I said yelling to the boys outside as they finished up their game of football. It was Friday, but we had an in-service day, so we'd decided to take advantage of the free time, hanging out at the Curtis's. Darry was off hanging at Tina's with his football buddies, so the game was actually evenly matched. I'd even managed to con Dally in to hanging around instead of taking of with my brothers this morning. Then again I was his best friend so him actually listening to me wasn't an odd occurrence. Smiling as the boys all flooded the living room I motioned towards the bathroom for them to wash their hands as I set the hamburgers and fries on the table buffet style. Momma and Daddy C had taken the day off to spend some quality time together, like the managed to do at least once a month. I'd helped pack a picnic lunch this morning, and been left in charge of managing boys before receiving a kiss on the cheek, along with the rest of the boys.

"Smells good," Soda said kissing my cheek before pulling me in to his lap. Laughing as Steve rolled his eyes I stuck out my tongue. If I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous, but I saw him treat Pony the exact same way. Soda was the only person who really treated him with respect, and listened, so I understood why he valued their time together so much. ; And now that Steve had dropped out of high school to work at the DX, they didn't see each other as much.

"Thanks for lunch Gigi," Johnny said making me smirk as everyone quickly echoed his sentiments.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Dally asked making me snort. That boy was always hunting up action.

" I don't know there's a new movie at the Daily."

"That sounds decent," he said leaning over to yank the ponytail I'd thrown my hair in this morning.

Playfully punching his arms I smiled at his teasing wink. Most people who didn't know the gang thought me and Dally were together, but it was just how we were; two of a kind I guessed. When he'd first moved to Tulsa, we'd been attached at the hip, and tried to give going steady a whirl, but it'd never felt right, so we'd broken it off. Ole Dally had actually been my first kiss, but that was years ago, and no one ever mentioned it.

" We just have to make sure its okay," Pony said glancing at the clock.

It was about five, and they still hadn't returned yet.

"They must've lost track of time," I said shrugging at his unspoken question.

"Y'all know how mom and Dad are, they still act like teenagers," He said with a grin that told me he liked the fact that his parents were still deeply in love. He was romantic like that, something else that set him apart from other boys on the East Side.

Hearing the knock on the door a couple of hours later I shook my head as I stepped over the prone figures of Soda, and Steve to answer. The smile on my face faded as I opened the door to reveal two uniformed police officers decked in black ponchos to keep dry in the rain that had started thirty minutes ago.

"Is this the Curtis house hold?" They asked instantly making my sick to my stomach . The fuzz coming around to look for Dally was normal, but I could tell now by the look in their eyes that this was different.

"Yes," I whispered slipping outside, and shutting the door behind me as I moved out on to the porch.

"Miss I'm her to inform you that at approximately 5:30 this afternoon A Mr. Darrel Curtis, and his wife Candace were in an automobile accident ," He said reaching out to steady me as my legs threatened to give out.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss, they were killed instantly, they lost control of their car, and skidded in front of an oncoming train," He whispered.

Shaking I sank in to the chair as they helped ease me off my feet as silently, looking everywhere but at me.

An awkward silence fell as I digested the information and began to think again.

" I'll let the others know officer, Darry is the oldest, and he's not here right now, but I'm next in age," I croaked knowing I needed to be strong for Soda, and Pony. I could cry later, more than likely in Dally's arm. He'd always been a shoulder to lean on, and being weak in front of the boys wasn't going to help anything. Wiping away my tears as I recalled my last conversation with momma C I managed to pull myself together.

:Now Giselle I'm leaving you in charge today, cause I know Darry is going to be out and about , take care of my boys, and keep them out of trouble:

She said smiling before adding

_: I know you know how to keep them in line_: with a wink before kissing me on the cheek and heading off to say her goodbyes.

:_I'll take care of them Momma C: _I thought standing as the officers made to leave.

"Someone will need to come by the hospital later, to identify the bodies," He said nodding as he gestured to his partner that it was time to leave.

"T- Thank you," I said waiting for the car to leave before I leaned over the railing and wretched in to the bushes. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself knowing the chill came from within. Squaring my shoulders I made my way back inside, praying I would make the right decisions.

Stepping in the house I took a moment to watch the boys playing taking in their carefree expressions on last time before I broke the news.

"Glory Giselle, who was that? You're pale as a ghost," Two Bit said looking up from Mickey.

"Guys, I need everyone but Pony, and Soda to leave," I said knowing I could only handle their grief right now.

We'd all loved them like they were our own family, and I knew this was going to be a trying time for us all. Locking eyes with Dallas before he could protest I silently pleaded with him for help, knowing he would read the expression in my eyes.

"All right guys, let's get out of the hair for the night," He said squeezing my hand as he ushered them out, giving me a look that said we'd talk later.

"Come on Gigi what's going on?" Steve asked taking in the hollow look my eyes had taken.

" She'll let us know later," Dally said making me thankful for once that he was the toughest hood on the East Side next to Tim, the boys wouldn't argue with him.

"Fine," They all mumbled casting worried glances over their shoulders as they made their way out.

"Giselle," Soda whispered wrapping an arm around my waist as I sat on the couch.

"Come here baby," I murmured gesturing for Pony to take a seat on my right.

Kissing his forehead softly before I began I wrapped my arms around their slender frames.

"There was an accident…."

They'd sobbed their hearts out for hours, and I'd been their the whole time kissing their forehead, pacing the floor with them, and lending a shoulder for support, and wiping their tears. Darry had come home to find us on the couch, Pony, and Soda asleep and snuggled to my side with tear streaked faces, tousled hair. Holding a finger to my lips I carefully disentangled myself from the exhausted boys and made my way out to the porch to drop the bomb once more. We'd all slept in their bed that night. With Soda holding on to me for dear life, my arm wrapped around Pony, and Darry's arm around us all.

Shuddering as I came back from the memory I wrapped my arms around my waist. I'd been there for them day and night after that, keeping them feed, clothed, and sane, through the trail, Soda deciding to drop out of school, and Darry leaving college and getting a job. My constant presence in the home was actually one of the reasons they'd let Pony stay. Thinking a feminine touch would keep the boys on the right track, and make the home suitable for an impressionable youngster.

"You ready to face the music," Pony asked surprising me by wrapping an arm around my waist. I guess he remembered those dark days after the crash just as well as I did.

Nodding my head I held my breath as we made our way in to the living room and everyone came to a hault.

"Hey Pony you're out of your room," Darry said not looking up from the pile of bills he was going over at the table.

"You feeling better little brother?" Soda asked unable to see me from the headlock Steve had him in.

"Whose your friend?" Two Bit asked freezing as his eyes filled with recognition.

"Glory! How the hell have you been!" He asked rushing to pick me up.

"Lord but you've grown up," He said setting me down as everyone rushed in to the living room.

"Gigi," Darry whispered paling as I looked down at the floor bashfully.

"Yeah Dar its me," I said ignoring the daggers Steve was shooting me with his eyes.

I had left Soda without so much as a goodbye, and I deserved to be hated a little bit, they'd had no ideal what my mental state had been back then, or why I'd skipped town when I had and never looked back.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show your face around here," Steve said making me wince.

"Don't talk to her like that." Soda said making my eyes widened when he turned to Steve with an angry expression on his face.

"Soda she just left without a word! Are you going to act like nothing ever happened!"

" I know she had a reason for what she did," he whispered turning to meet my eyes for the first time.

"And no matter what she did a lot for us." He said searching my eyes, and smiling softly when he seemed to find what he was looking for.

" I knew you'd be back one day," he said caressing me with his eyes as he took in the changes the years had brought and I did the same.

He was more handsome now then he had been then, almost a man with his trim frame, and bright eyes.

"I am so sorry," I said shocking everyone as my lip began to quiver. It wasn't like me to show weakness, but this had been eating at me for a very long time.

" I didn't want to leave, but I didn't know what else to do, y'all all ready had your hands full, and I knew you didn't need to deal with my problem," I said suddenly sobbing as Soda pulled me in to his arms.

"We would have been there for you Gigi," Darry said as the others chorused their agreement.

Their anger quickly turning to concern as they found out I'd been running from a problem, and not deserting them because I couldn't handle life here.

"I loved you Giselle," Soda whispered kissing my forehead gently.

" I would've moved heaven and hell to help," he said making my heart break in to a million pieces.

He said he loved me, past tense; I'd really been a fool to think he could still feel the same way about me that I had him. Hell he'd been trying to marry Sandy, he'd moved on , and forgotten about me

Pulling away from him, I wiped away my tears, and stood tall.

" I know I don't deserve the kindness your showing, but I had my reasons, and I was young then," I said taking in a shaky breath.

" I need you to come with me Soda, I have to show you something."


	3. Meet Poppy Sunshine and Ace WIlder

Soda's PoV

Studying the sincere look on the face of the one girl I never though I'd lay eyes on again I felt lost and confused. She evoked a range of different emotions just by being here. She'd broken my heart when she skipped town, and never came back, but I'd always known in my heart there had been a damned good reason for it. Most nights after she left lay awake thinking of what kind of horrible situation she had gotten herself in. I mean Gigi had always stuck by all of us when we needed her, and she'd never been one to back down from anything. For something to scare her in to running as fast and as far as she could there had to be one hell of an explanation. Especially when I thought about the way she'd been acting that last night before she left. Like there was something she wanted to tell me

Flash Back

Lying back in bed I watched Giselle closely as she changed out of her work clothes, and in to a form fitting black dress. She'd been off lately, but with everything going on I had decided to keep my mouth shirt. Her unusual silence today had me even more worried.

"You okay baby?" I asked standing as I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her head rest on my chest. She was tall for a girl, just a few inches shorter than me at 5'6 , and I loved the way her head just seemed to rest in the grove of my neck when I held her.

"I just … aint been feeling to well the past week Soda," She said whispered making me frown.

"Why didn't you say something, I would've run you by the drug store."

" I- … Soda…" she said shakily looking up with eyes filled with apprehension.

"Gigi what's going on?" I asked lifting her chin gently.

"I- I…"

"Hey y'all ready in there! The foods getting cold all ready " Two- Bit asked making me swear softly.

For a minute there I actually thought she was going to clue me in on what had been bothering her lately.

"We can talk later, they're waiting on us to eat," She said purposely ignoring the annoyed look I was sending her way.

"Okay, you win for now, but we are talking about this later," I said smiling as I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her in to the living room.

Present

I'd seen the pain in her eyes when I spoke of our love in the past tense, and somewhere inside of me had cheered. I was glad she still had feelings for me, cause to be honest I had never really stopped loving her. I don't think anyone really does when it comes to his or her first love. I mean I'd been willing to marry Sandy but I still hadn't felt the same passion for her that I had Giselle. That was when I'd realized I'd lost my one true love, and anyone after would be settling. After the humiliation and pain Id' just gone through with Sandy I wasn't keen on being another person's fool.

I was honest enough to admit that I still loved Giselle, but that didn't mean I was sure if I wanted to be with her again.

"I'll come with you Gigi," I said wondering if I really wanted to hear what she'd have to say when I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Thanks," She said nodding almost to herself as she took my hand and lead me outside.

The other stayed behind, keeping their mouths shut for once, and not asking a whole bunch of questions.

Gigi's pov

The silence on the way to Tim's was deafening, but I felt like my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

" You want to tell me where we headed?"

"I'm staying with Tim now, and I'll explain once we get there."

"You mind telling me now?" He asked , surprising me as he raised his voice slightly. HE'd always been so patient and easy going. Then again it wasn't like I was on his list of favorite people right now.

"Its better if I just show you," I said studying my shoes as I shuffled along.

" I been waiting a long time to hear this Violet," He said making me wince as he used my pet name. He'd always joked that I was his flower; it was one of the reasons why I'd given Poppy her name.

" I know." I said kicking at the pop can littering the sidewalk before picking up the pace.

Best to get this over with quickly.

Relieved when we reached the porch I held up my finger.

"I'll be right back," I said rushing in the house.

"How'd it go?" Tim asked frowning when I shook my head.

"Its over Tim," I said smiling at the sight of him sitting on the floor playing blocks with his niece and nephew.

"I don't think he loves me any more, I was a fool to think anything would've stayed the same I mean, I should have known better," I whispered bitterly as I gathered my Poppy and Ace in my arm.

"Give it time Gi, I'm sure he's still just in shock," Tim said smiling sympathetically.

"Sure," I said shaking my head as I sent a silent prayer out.

_:Mrs C if you're listening up there, I sure could use some help: _I thought standing tall as I made my way out to the porch arms full.

"Meet Poppy Sunshine, and Ace Wilder," I said nodding as his eyes filled with understanding and recognition.


	4. Making Sense of the Past

Making Sense of the past

Soda

Taking in the two babies that I knew I had Fathered I was taken back to our very first time.

At fifteen we were celebrating our yearlong anniversary at her house having decided to take the next steps a few months ago. She'd gotten on the pill a month ago in preparation and now we were in her bedroom alone. Giving her the sly smile that usually got me everything I wanted when it came to her.

"You ready?" I asked pulling back from a languid kiss as I laid her on the bed. Smiling at her shy smile my grin widened. My Violet was never one to be shy, so this was a change of pace with me as the aggressor, and I liked it.

"Yes," She said breathing heavily as we stripped down to nothing, seeing each other naked for the first time.

We'd been hot and heavy from the moment we started dating, but this was new to us.

"Soda," She whispered shivering as I moved over her.

"Yeah baby?"

"What if I get pregnant?"

Smiling at the streak of responsibility I had never known existed I cherished the warmth that spread through me at the thought of her swollen with my child.

"Then we'll get married sooner than we planned," I whispered honestly, stroking her to make sure she was ready for what was about to happen.

"Oh Soda," She whispered breathlessly arching as she ran her hands over my body as if she was memorizing ever nook.

" You're my girl Giselle Violet Shepard, and I will always take care of you," I whispered placing my lips over her's before driving home, and buying myself inside her for the first time.

Blinking I returned to the present smiled at her holding my arms out to accept the squirming bundles who were eyeing me curiously.

"This is your daddy," She whispered easing them in to my arms.

Everything made since now. Why she left the way she had and never contacted us. If I had known about the kids I would have made her come home or went to her. There was no way Darry could have made it own his own for the past year with Pony Boy, and the courts would have pulled him out of the house quicker than you could say boo if Gigi had stayed with us knocked up. As usual she had done what she thought was the right thing for our family, both the one we had created together, and the one she had practically been adopted in to.

"Dada."

Fighting back tears as Ace said my name and clapped his hands as his sister giggled and buried her head in to the crook of my neck I felt myself choke up.

"Giselle?"

"Shh, they know who you are Soda Pop, I showed them pictures all their lives, I just … I didn't know how to tell you, or when …" She said shaking her had as she looked down at her feet.

"Honey if I had known I would have taken care of you," I whispered feeling lower than dog shit at the thought of her caring for two newborns all on her lonesome. Suddenly thinking of their birth I looked at her grief stricken.

"Who was with you when they were born."

"Dallas," She said blushing as my mouth feel open.

"He came up, and stayed with me for a few months after they were born, it helped a lot, and no one questioned him about where he went for a couple months, he'd always been a wanderer like that," She said smiling as the twins made a mess of my carefully styled coif.

Gigi

It was good to finally see the three of them together. There was no doubt that he was their Father, and he seemed genuinely happy to be a parent. Too bad he didn't feel the same way about me. Still I had no regrets, I did what was best for us all at the time.

"They have your mom's birthday, March 13th at 8:00 in the morning." I said knowing there would be many things he'd want to now.

"I have everything written down, first words, first steps, and I took plenty of pictures, I knew you'd want that."

"I'm a Dad Gi," he said inhaling the scent that only toddlers seemed to carry.

" I know, you'll be a good one too," I said trying to still my racing heart.

We were so close to being the family we'd always dreamed about. Shaking my head as I thought of my own parents I accepted reality. Things didn't always go as planned, so you had to be able to go with the flow.

"Everything going ok out here?" Tim asked smiling as he stuck his head out and saw Soda totally engrossed with acquainting himself with his children.

"Looks like it," I said trying to hide the fact that my heart was breaking in two.

"Give it time," He mouthed winking before slipping back inside.

Seeing the overwhelmed look cross Soda's face I moved over to his side.

"What do we do?"

" We work it out slowly, I'm not going anywhere, and you know I'd never try to keep you from them, I've always wanted you in their lives, they deserve two parents who love them."

"What about the guys…"

" We can take them over now, let me grab the diaper bag," I said ready to get the truth out as soon as possible.

Taking care of the two of them had been hard, and I was ready to have as many helping hands as I could get.

Soda

Studying the two toddlers in my arms I couldn't think of them as any thing but perfect. Ace took after Gigi with his dark hair, and olive skin, but his eyes were all mine, as well as the smile I knew would get him in to trouble one day. Poppy's red hair was definitely from my side of the family, as well as her peaches and cream skin tone, and her delicate facial features reminded me of my mother with a little bit of Gigi mixed in.

: Wonder what the boys will say: I thought smiling as Gigi returned with a green bag that had ducks all over it.

"Rule number one, never leave home without this," She said winking as we headed to my house.

Suddenly nervous I shifted Ace higher on my hip, and looked over at Gigi who was cooing to Poppy.

"You ready Soda?" She asked smiling at my shaky grin.

"Me and you Violet?"

"I'm you're flower and you're still my card, we'll get through it," She said making me gasp as I suddenly realized why my children had their names.


	5. Suprise

Surprise

A/n: Thanks to those reading this, I had a mean case of writers block, and I'm just now getting back in to the swing of things.

Gigi

Smiling at the understanding that passed in his green eyes I winked at him before we continued in to the house. Suddenly taken back to he last time we'd used those nicknames.

Hearing the muffled sobs woke me from my sleep and I slowly propped my self up on my elbow as I followed the source. Pony should be exhausted from all of the activities we had him doing during the day to help keep the nightmares at bay. Reassured that Pony was sleeping soundly by the way he lay curled on his side.

"Baby?" I whispered frightened as I wrapped my arm around Soda's waist.

He'd been so strong the past few months keeping the peace between Darry, and Pony, and being Pony's shoulder to lean on now that Darry had all the adult responsibilities sitting in his lap. He'd even dropped out of school and picked up a job at the DX working with Steve to help pay the bills. I knew he was pushing himself too hard too soon, but hearing him cry was tearing me apart on the inside.

"They're not coming back Vi," he whispered rolling over to face me as I pulled him close, running my hands through his hair as he tucked his face in to my neck.

" No matter how hard I cry I will never see them walk through that door, I can't keep pretending everything's going to be okay, when I have no ideal what's going to happen, I feel like liar every day I reassure Pony."

" Shhh, everything will be fine, this family is strong, and we stick together," I whispered kissing away his tears as I held him, letting him grieve.

" I can't promise you that things will ever be the way they once were, but I can promise you the pain will ease with time, and you'll always have me."

"All I need is you flower," He sniffed pulling me closer as he buried his hand in my hair.

"And all I need is my card, I know its hard Soda, but we'll take it one day at a time."

He'd always called me his flower in private, and I loved to call him my card, cause he was wild in his own, way, and definitely a character.

Smiling as he took my hand as we walked in unsure about what any one would say.

Soda

"Oh my God!" Pony whispered knowing the moment he set eyes on Ace and his sister whose they were, and why Giselle had left in the first place.

A strange hush fell over the room and I saw the shocked expressions that crossed their face. Two-bit was gaping glancing from Ace to Poppy as if he expected them to disappear. Steve looked shocked at first before turning red and glancing down as guilt hit him. He had been the one who'd talked the most trash about her after she left. Furious that she'd cut out on us and never looked back, just like his own Mother had. Pony was grinning shaking his head in wonder. That kids never failed to amaze me. He had so much wisdom for someone so young, especially since everything had gone down with Dallas, and Johnny.

Darry was now paler than I had ever seen him since our parent's funeral and that scared me. Yelling I had expected, maybe even disappointment and lecturing, but not this all too loud silence.

"This is why you left?" He whispered saying what I knew everyone was thinking.

" You left after finding out you were pregnant to keep us together," He whispered shaking his head in awe as Gigi nodded cooing to Poppy to keep her calm in the tension filled room.

"Come here baby," He whispered making me sigh in relief. I was afraid he'd be against this and us trying to make it with our babies when we were so young.

Gigi

Suddenly nervous I handed Poppy to her Father before making my way over to Darry. I had been prepared for anger, but seeing him like this frightened me. I wasn't sure what he was going to say or do next, and that made me uneasy. Did he think I had ruined Sodas life? Was he upset that I had come back at all?

Soda

Watching the scene unfold before me I bounced the cooing babies who all ready held my heart in their hands. If he said anything even remotely insulting to her I would step in. She was more to me now than just my first love, she was the mother of my children, and she deserved to be respected a all times. I had watched my Father with my mom, he had worshiped her, giving her the freedom to be her own person, but always there on the sidelines, to protect her if it was needed. I wanted that with Giselle. Actually I realized I wanted a hell of a lot more than that with her.

Gigi

Stopping a few feet away from Darry I gasped as he pulled me in to his arms lifting me off the floor in a bear hug that had the others whooping.

"Don't you ever leave us like that again little girl, I don't care what's going on, we love you," He said making me sniff.

"I didn't know what else to do," I whispered relieved that the hard part was over.

" We would have worked it out," He said kissing my forehead before setting me down.

"I know I speak for everyone here when I say we're all here for you now, you're not alone any more." He said some how saying exactly what I needed to hear. Seeing the others shake their heads in agreement made me tear up.

"Now whom do we have here?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist as everyone headed over to Soda who had moved to the couch where the twins were free to explore.

"Poppy Sunshine, and Ace Wilder," Soda said grinning broadly.

" Curtis?" Two- Bit asked making me nod to Soda who looked at me.

"Yeap," he said smiling wider as I moved to sit beside him.

"Hey guys, you ready to meet your Uncles?" I asked smiling as they looked at me with toothy grins.

I couldn't have asked for better-tempered children. They didn't cry much, though they had tempers to rival Tim's at times. They were smart, and listened as well as the next two year old could. I 'd told them about their Uncles, showing pictures of the gang, as well as my own family to try to prepare them for this day, but I wasn't sure how they'd react. They'd been talking for a while now, but trying to get them to talk when they didn't want to was like pushing a square wheel.

"This is Uncle Pony boy," I said laughing as Poppy made eyes at him. She was such a little flirt.

"Pon, Pon," She said happily giggling as he picked her up and she explored his face, tugging at the russet locks so like her own.

" Poneeee," Ace said laughing as Pony grinned.

He'd make a great Uncle, probably thrilled not to be the youngest any more.

Soda

Moving closer to Gigi I smiled as the kids were passed around, and introduced to every one. It felt so right sitting beside her as our children played. Maybe this was my second chance at happiness. Looking at her smiling face I knew I had to make things right between us, I just wasn't sure how.


	6. The past Haunts

Gigi

Walking up the street I smiled at the sight of my babies playing in the yard. The boys had cleaned things up and they loved to be out and about while the boys kept an eye on them from the porch or through the screen door. It was about noon so I knew someone was in the house fixing lunch. We'd been back about a month, and we were finally settling in to a routine. I split my time between the Curtis house and my brother's. I'd spent the morning with Angela, glad to have some time to myself. I love being a mother, but being pretty much on my own for the past two years had been tough cause I never had any time to just be alone and do things most girls my age did.

Soda had been great, but I knew he would be. I had always known he would be a great father, as long as he didn't forget and leave the kids some where on accident. He was scattered brained like that at time. There had no incidents remotely close so there was hope for him yet. Frowning when a blonde I didn't know parked in front of the car, and sneered at my kids before opening the gate I paused. They were so friendly they ran to her chattering away in their half recognizable speech they had.

"No," She hissed grabbing Ace's dirty hand in a manner way harsher than necessary.

"Keep your filthy hand to yourself, you brat," She snapped making me growl when Ace's lower lip began to quiver.

He was real sensitive like Soda and Pony, and the two of them had only been around those who loved them. I had been careful to make sure hostility stayed away from them as much as possible. They'd have enough time to learn about that when they were older. For now I wanted them to remain innocent, and carefree for as long as possible.

"You mind taking your hands of my baby boy?" I asked switch out, and placed to her neck before she could blink. Smirking when she paled I narrowed my eyes. Where the hell did I know this chic?

"S-sorry," She said quickly letting his tiny wrist drop.

" I- I have one of my own, and I know you have to be firm with them, or they'll run all over you," She said making me roll my eyes. She wouldn't be winning any Mother of the year awards I was sure.

"Yeah, well , these are my two so keep your hands to yourself you dig?" I said kneeling down to Ace's level as I ignored her weak response.

"You're mama's big boy, you're ok," I said soothing him as he gasped for air trying not to cry.

I'd notice he tried to act tougher since we got to Tulsa. Guess all the testosterone was having an effect on him.

"There you are," I said laughing when he put his hands on my face and rubbed my nose with his, a trick Soda had taught them.

"Me too mommy!" Poppy said making me laugh as she came over to join in the family bonding. With all the attention they'd been getting showered with lately, you'd think they'd stop fighting over mom.

Soda's pov

Watching the whole thing go down I felt an anger I had never known rise. How dare she put her hands on my children and talk to them like they were nothing.

"What's wrong Soda?" Pony asked, eyes widening as I shook my head signaling for him to be quiet before I made my out of the house.

" Don't you ever put your hands on my children again," I said watching as Gigi looked at me before scooping the children up , and taking them inside. We had a silent agreement that we they didn't need to see any ugliness unless it was necessary.

"S- Soda?" She asked looking from me to Violet and back as the pieces fell I in to place.

"Giselle Shepard," She said swallowing as she realized who'd just held a blade to her throat.

"Get off my property Sandy, you don't have anything to say I want to hear," I said turning on my heel and ignoring her pleas.

Stopping just in front of the door, I smirked before continuing,

"If you don't' mind me and my family were just about to have lunch."

Pay back was a bitch, and I had no desire to know why she'd done what she had or her lame excuses on why we should get back together. I could tell from the second she looked at me that she wanted me back. Gigi had been back for a month, and I hadn't made a move on her cause she was settling in. Seeing Sandy told me it was time to get to work.

"You okay?" I asked placing Poppy in her high chair beside her brother before serving the hot dogs and chips Soda had made for them.

I had never heard Soda talk to any one the way he had just now. Seeing him so protective was hot. He had done a lot of growing in the past two years physically and mentally. I had to admit I liked what I saw.

" I'm fine Violet, I just don't like any one messing with our family," He said making me blush as I avoided Pony boy's smirk at the easy use of my old nickname. Everyone swore he still loved me, but he'd given me no sign to me that he still felt anything other than respect and friendship.

"Okay," I said shrugging as I studied him out of the corners of my eyes.

His eyes were still that same shade of blue that made my knees week, his face just as chiseled and tan, and his arms still nice and muscular from lifting heavy car parts. Blushing when he looked up and grinned I looked down on my plate. There would never be a time when he didn't' make my heart pitter-patter. Not even if we were eighty.

Feeling him playfully nudge my thigh with his own I looked up at him and smiled daring Pony to say anything when I turned to look at him with one eye brow cocked. Smirking when he raised his hand in mock surrender I giggled. It was so good to be back.


	7. Flows like water

The weeks continued to flow like water, and Soda and I grew closer and closer as we settled into a routine. Half the week was spent at Tim's and the other half with the Curtis boys. We'd re established some aspects of our relationship, but others were still up in the air. But either way I was grateful he hadn't dated anyone since my return. We had enough on our plates without adding a new person into the equation. Fate was on my side as well, because since my run in with Sandy girls' had weaned off making so bold with Soda, and the selfish part of my rejoiced at the small victory. Shaking my head at my wishful thinking I returned to the business at hand.

It was Soda's 18th birthday , and I'd been left in charge of arranging everything while the others were at work. It was moments like these when I hated being one of the only girls in a group of guys. It was a week day too, so I couldn't even make Ang help cause of school.

"Looks like its up to us to make Daddy's birthday special," I said to the twins who were content to in their play pen for the moment as I prepared food for later.

Soda loved pot roast with blue mashed potatoes, ears of corn, and of course chocolate cake. It was early September, and still warm enough to eat outside so I was planning a sort of picnic to accommodate everyone would be in and out. Birthdays were a big deal around the neighborhood, and Soda was plenty popular. Moving things outside I set up the picnics Mr. Curtis had built with Soda's favorite color sky blue and the happy birthday decorations two-bit and a few others had "procured" over the past few days.

"What do you think guys?" I asked looking down at the twins who were playing with blocks I chuckled when they gave me a disinterested look before continuing their game of building up blocks to knock them back over.

" That good huh?" I mumbled shaking my head as I gathered them up toys and all , and headed inside for lunch. Setting them up with sliced pieces of apples and raisins along with pb and j sandwiches I nibbled on my own ham and cheese sandwich as I moved things around the house. Brining the record play into the kitchen so we could hear it outside I moved the breakables and tidied up.

"Time to get dressed for Daddy's party," I said carrying the two into Soda's room where we kept some of our things for the days we stayed over. Dressing Poppy in a red and white gingham dress with white tights and red mary janes I dressed Ace like a min version of his Father with a tiny pair of dark denims, a white t-shirt covered with a yellow plaid t-shirt, and min chucks the gang had all pooled together to purchase for him.

" Look at how good you look," I said placing them in front of a mirror while I dressed. They'd loved playing with their reflections from the moment they realized what a mirror did. I always said they'd inherited that from their Father considering he'd always taken longer than me to get ready. Not that I complained, when the end result was so scrumptious. Coordinating with Poppy I wore a red pencil skirt with a form fitting white top, and red peep toe heels. Applying a light coat of make up I topped it all off with red lipstick before heading out to the living room.

"Look guys Uncle Darry's here!" I whispered as the door swung open and I grinned. Not only had Darry given the ok for the party to be held here, he'd taken off early to be a part of it. Which was something that would mean more to Soda than any gift he might receive.

"You look nice ," Darry said making me smile.

"Thanks Dar, everything's ready to go," I said as he nodded , setting his tool belt where the twins couldn't reach it before moving over the floor and playing with them for a while.

" Okay Im going to hop in the shower, Two-bits picking them up from the DX, told him I was working some overtime this morning," he said grinning before he headed to the bathroom. He looked more like the boy I had once knew just then. Before the accident, and the heavy weight of responsibility. Directing the others as they trickled in I was nervously shifting my weight holding Poppy when the time came for Soda and Steve to return from work with Two-bit. Darry and Pony boy were there , and Pony had Ace while Ang and Curly had come by along with Tim and a few of his guys who knew Soda pretty well.

"Surprise!" We yelled as the screen door opened and Soda ran in with Steve on his heels stopping short as his eyes grew wide, and a smile spread across his face.

"You guys did all this for me?" he asked as I nodded grinning as he reached out to take Poppy from me.

"You look so pretty baby doll," he whispered kissing her as she giggled snuggling into his neck before passing her back to me and taking Ace.

" Sharp like your old man huh?" he asked placing him on his hip as he headed into his bedroom.

"I'm going to change real quick, and I'll be right out," he said as I nodded before going into hosting mode as I lead the others out back, and put on some records.

The party was a huge success, and we brought out the cake with a one and an eight on it I couldn't help but think we were a picture perfect family on the outside. Soda had dressed to match Ace in dark denim with his favorite yellow plaid. Smiling at the camera as Ang snapped a few pictured before we began to sing I felt my heart ache slightly. I wished we were the family we appeared to be. Forcing a smile as I sang and watched him blow out the candles I raised an eyebrow at the frown that marred his face before smoothing out just as quickly. Tilting my head to the side I wondered what had made him sad when I realized he had to be thinking about his parents. Placing my arm around him I smiled as I leaned against his side and Poppy and Ace snuggled in almost as if the sensed his sadness. Moving away a few moments later I continued to play hostess until the twins heads began to nod, and I put them down for the night bringing the baby monitor outback with me as I rejoined everyone. Mingling I started to clear things away as the party wound down.

" Hey," I said looking up from the sink full of dishes as Soda entered and walked over to me.

"Hey, thanks for … everything," he said as I forced myself to shrug.

"It was nothing, I'm glad you had a good time," I said playing it cool as he paused to study me, .

"What? " I asked removing my hands from the soapy water and towel drying them as he frowned slightly.

"There was just one thing missing tonight…. You."

"I was there the whole t-," I said swallowing when he placed a finger to my lips shaking his head.

"You and me the way it used to be, the way it still is , even though we tip toe around it, and never let out glances linger," he whispered stepping closer as I swallowed to moisten my suddenly dry mouth. If I woke up to find this all a dream I might lose my grip on sanity.

"W-what are you saying?" I whispered licking my lips as I held my breath leaning in to him as I studied his eyes.

"we have a family together, and its time we start acting like it ," He said as I shook my head as my heart ached. I didn't want it this way.

"Soda, I don't want you to do this because of the children," I said not about to be one of the many girls in the neighborhood who trapped a guy that way.

"Everything's fine the way it ism there's no need to change anything," I said moving to step around him when he caught my arm.

"There's every reason, Violet I love you and I'm tired of living this half life," He whispered pulling my body against his as he rested his forehead against mine.

" I want the whole thing, me you Poppy, and Ace, together all the time, I don't want to split the week and sleep in separate beds, I want you with me all the time in the same bed, " he whispered holding my gaze as he leaned in to press his lips against mine as I melted. I'd been dreaming about this moment for two years. Closing my eyes I savored his taste, a sort of ever present flavor of milk chocolate mixed with something dark and earthy and all him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I snuggled in closer as he deepened the kiss twining his hands in my hair as we devoured each other.

Breaking away for air we stared at each other dazed until we realized people were clapping. Looking up I fought down a blush as Soda smirked. There in the doorway was the rest of the party applauding us.

" I knew it'd happen sooner or later," Steve said smirking as Soda nodded. He was always on the cocky side, but as a Shepard I liked that. He wouldn't be able to handle me otherwise. Leaning against Soda who had his arm wrapped around my waist I knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
